everquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Permanent pet
A permanent pet is a pet which does not disappear at the end of combat or after a fixed period of time. This includes all pets that use the normal pet window, with the following exceptions: *Charmed pets. *A cleric's single-battle animated hammer pet, summoned by a line of pet spells that begins with the level 54 "Unswerving Hammer of Faith" spell. *A wizard's single-battle animated sword pet, summoned by a line of pet spells that begins with the level 59 "Flaming Sword of Xuzl" spell. *The pets summoned by druids and rangers using the level 81 Carve Whistle spell, which thus far has not been continued as a spell line. *The unusual single-battle fire elemental summoned by a magician's level 55 "Rage of Zomm" spell, which has never been continued as a spell line. Characteristics Permanent pets summoned by players have all of the following characteristics: *They are not lost while zoning. *They are not lost if the master turns invisible. *They are not lost after logging out. *They can be suspended and recalled later with the appropriate AA ability. *They can receive all single-target buffs that their master is high enough in level to receive and may use pet equipment freely. *They can likewise be affected by group buffs, including songs, if the master has the Pet Affinity AA. *They die instantly if their master dies, even if the pet in question was suspended at the time. (Note: this is not true of pets summoned by mobs.) *They cannot be resurrected, but a fresh one can be summoned by recasting the corresponding spell. (Note that when the pet is resummoned, it is a new creature and will not have any of its old buffs or equipment.) *They do not leave corpses and thus cannot be looted. (Note: such pets do leave corpses when summoned by mobs.) *They are valid targets for bane spells that only work on summoned creatures. Permanent pets exist in contrast to temporary pets and especially swarm pets, the latter of which do not use the pet window and disappear immediately at the end of the current fight or after a certain (usually brief) duration of time has passed. See Also *Elemental pet *Monster Summoning pet *Warder *Undead servant *Spirit wolf pet *Animation *Nature Walker's Behest Historical Notes Prior to a November 2009 patch, permanent pets would disappear after the master had been logged out for more than 30 minutes, in a manner similar to items with the temporary flag). The built-in workaround for this was to use the Persistent Minion AA to preserve the pet (although this carried with it various bugs that would sometimes cause the pet to be lost anyway). A more reliable (but less obvious) method was to go to the Plane of Knowledge and don a spirit shroud before logging out. This would cause the pet's status to be "saved" along with the character's own, and it would still be available when the player logged back in and removed the shroud. In the original release of EverQuest, permanent pets would always be lost anytime the master turned invisible or zoned. These restrictions were later eased via patches over the course of the game's first several expansions. category: stub Category:Terms Category:Pets